


Diversion

by RosaleeLover (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Cheating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Juliette Silverton, Dominant Rosalee Calvert, F/F, First Kiss, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, OOC Juliette, OOC Rosalee, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Submissive Juliette Silverton, Submissive Rosalee Calvert, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/RosaleeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette helps Rosalee take her mind off Monroe being missing. SPOILERS FOR CHUPACABRA, WESENREIN, and TRIBUNAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

"Rosalee," Juliette said, sidling up to her Fuchsbau friend, "let me distract you."  
"What?"  
"You're obviously worried sick about Monroe, let me take your mind off it," Juliette said as she sat facing Rosalee on the Fuchsbau's lap.  
"I...."  
Juliette shut Rosalee up with a chaste kiss. Rosalee's lips were surprisingly soft. Juliette lifted Rosalee to her feet, and kissed her again. Juliette's tongue slid into Rosalee's mouth, and her hands drifted down to unhook the Fuchsbau's pants. Rosalee pulled down her pants, the kiss taking away all her self control. Juliette's finger slid into Rosalee's core, causing a low moan to emit from the Fuchsbau. Rosalee's lips met Juliette's neck, teasing their way down to Juliette's hidden breasts. Rosalee pulled off Juliette's shirt and bra, then kissed Juliette's breasts. She began to suck on a nipple, eliciting a low moan from the woman. Juliette's fingers soon brought Rosalee to the edge of her climax, but then the human stopped, pushing Rosalee away.  
"Woge for me, baby, and you can cum," she growled.

"I don't like to woge during sex," Rosalee protested, flustered.  
"Do you want to cum?"  
"Yes."  
"Then woge," Juliette ordered.  
"Fine."  
Rosalee shifted to her Wesen form, and Juliette plunged a finger into her core. A massive orgasm jolted through Rosalee who cried out as it did. They broke apart, and Rosalee kissed Juliette again. She kissed Juliette's neck, then her breasts, then her legs, then her waistband. She licked the skin just above Juliette's entrance, getting the human back for the earlier teasing.

"Come on, Rosalee, I need your tongue inside of me," Juliette said.  
"Beg for me, slut," Rosalee hissed huskily.  
"I need you inside of me, Rosalee! PLEASE," Juliette begged, enjoying the turn around from earlier.

"Ok."

Rosalee's tongue flicked Juliette's entrance, sending a moan through the other woman. She gently bit and began to suck. Soon Rosalee's actions brought Juliette to orgasm and she climaxed, arching her back and shooting her juices into Rosalee's mouth. They switched, and Rosalee grabbed a handful of Juliette's hair and moaned as the other woman licked her core. Soon Rosalee cummed again, shooting her juices into Juliette's mouth. They switched again, Rosalee grabbing a strap on dildo and buckling it on. She pushed Juliette down, pushing the fake cock inside Juliette's tight asshole. Soon Rosalee's brutal fucking caused Juliette to beg again.  
"Please, Rosalee, put it in my pussy."  
"What do you say first?"  
"I love you, Rosalee, please...."

Rosalee smirked and shoved her cock inside Juliette. Soon the brutal fucking caused Juliette to cum, her juices seeping onto the cock. They switched yet again, Juliette first shoving the cock inside Rosalee's asshole, then later her pussy. Rosalee cummed again as Juliette gave one last thrust from the fake cock. Their juices mingled and they fell asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more of this?


End file.
